Vínculo
by Lenayuri
Summary: Hannibal se da cuenta de que no solo Will ha firmado su sentencia. Él también lo ha hecho. [Hannigram] [Editado]


**Advertencias**: PWP. Hannigram.

**Editado**: 16/10/2013

* * *

**Vínculo**

**.**

Cuando menciona que ambos –Will y él– deben hacerse cargo de Abigail, nunca imagina, ni siquiera pasa por su mente la remota idea de que ese _error_ crearía un vínculo que cree inexistente en su ser, en _su alma_ –comenzando porque él no tiene una.

El vínculo comienza como una molestia constante, una necesidad de mantener a Will a su lado, vigilarlo, conocer sus secretos, anhelos y preocupaciones. Hannibal cree que todo es causado por esa curiosidad que ha despertado el agente en él. Más temprano que tarde, se da cuenta de su error.

Cada sesión a la que Will asiste es un recordatorio constante de lo que no tiene y, poco a poco, desea obtener. Por cualquier método. Hannibal desea poseer todo lo que alguna vez fue, es y será Will Graham.

El vínculo crece día con día, oprimiendo su sentido común. Sus necesidades elegantemente saciadas, ahora se ven reducidas a absolutamente nada.

Sí, aún tiene el deseo de tener sus _peculiares _cenas, pero la diferencia radica en el despertar de otros deseos más… carnales. Deseos que ha reprimido, eliminándolos por ser una distracción a sus objetivos.

El día que Will llega a su consultorio, sin previa cita, balbuceando que ha besado a la doctora Alana, Hannibal siente que algo hierve en su interior. Y no es un tonto, pero se niega a reconocer que _eso_ es algo parecido a los… _celos_. Porque él no siente celos. No puede, ni quiere, ni nunca sentirá celos de alguien como ella. Porque Will le pertenece. Ha hecho a Will dependiente de él, de su compañía y la prueba está en que no ha _corrido_ hacia otro más que a él, a Hannibal. Y ese ardor en su cuerpo pasa de ser incómodo a ser realmente estimulante.

Will está de espaldas a él, paseando descaradamente por su biblioteca, provocándole, frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión, balbuceando, mordiéndose el labio, evitando su mirada… y algo parecido al instinto más primitivo en Hannibal despierta de un sueño inducido, de su encierro obligado y quiso probar todo del hombre frente a él.

Sin mediar palabra, se acerca a él, e igual que hizo con la joven novata de Jack, lo ataca por detrás. La diferencia radica en que no lo lastima. Al contrario, lo arrincona contra el mueble, colocando sus manos en las de Will, deleitándose con el aroma salvaje del otro. Un aroma adictivo.

Hace uso de sus habilidades e inmoviliza a Will, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Coloca ambas manos de Will sobre su cabeza y las toma con una mano. Will parece confundido, como si no supiera si era la realidad o uno de sus episodios donde no recuerda nada… Hannibal saboreaba cada instante, cada gesto en ese rostro transparente.

_La ironía_, piensa, porque a él no le gusta el contacto interpersonal con los demás. Aborrece el aroma que desprenden los demás; son aromas vacíos, artificiales. En cambio el aroma de Will, ese con el que podría embriagarse, es libre, salvaje, único y puro. Su nariz pasea por la nuca de Will haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello. Baja por su cuello y no puede evitar morderle.

Will tiembla, gime un poco y deja escapar un suspiro. Hannibal sonríe a sabiendas que ese gesto es la rendición de Will.

Lo siguiente de lo que Hannibal tiene conocimiento es que Will está sobre su escritorio, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Hannibal le besa como si fuese uno de sus más elegantes, delicados y exquisitos manjares y se deleita con los sonidos de sus bocas chocando, los sonidos obscenos que Will hace, sus gemidos, sus jadeos. El agente tiene una mano aferrada al cabello de Hannibal, lo jala, lo acaricia, lo vuelve loco. Mueve su otra mano hacia su desatendido pene y Hannibal le detiene.

—Aún no— dice con voz tan grave, tan seductora, que está seguro de que Will casi se corre de sólo escucharlo. Muerde el cuello de Will nuevamente, deja marcas de dientes, moretones, quiere que sepan que es _suyo_, que siempre lo fue y que siempre lo será. Will se retuerce, su cuerpo pide atención, pide contacto, pide más cercanía con el doctor.

—Doctor…— susurra, muerde su labio y le mira con las pupilas dilatadas. Hannibal sabe que el moreno piensa que es alguno de sus sueños, de sus episodios, pero quiere que sepa, que esté consciente de lo que está a punto de hacerle, de lo que está a punto de suceder. Quiere que esté consciente de que de ahora en adelante, sólo le pertenecerá a Hannibal. A nadie más, sólo a él.

—Will, mírame— toma su mandíbula y le obliga a verle fijamente —Will, esto no es un sueño, tampoco un episodio de sonambulismo. Éste eres tú— su pulgar acaricia la mejilla de Will, sorprendiéndose él mismo por el gesto —y éste soy yo, somos reales. Esto es real. ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir?— Hannibal espera una respuesta, pero sea cual sea, él sabe lo que hará.

Will frunce el ceño y mira a Hannibal, busca en su rostro _algo_ que el doctor no sabe qué es. Se muerde el labio un poco más, lo humedece con la lengua, seduciendo al doctor. Después de unos segundos, responde al fin.

—Ya sé que esto es real— y con esas palabras, vuelve a besar a Hannibal y no sabe, en verdad ni siquiera tiene una idea, que le ha vendido su alma a Lecter.

Lecter sonríe en el beso, volviéndolo más salvaje, más apasionado. Se quita el saco, la corbata, la camisa… se desnuda para deleite visual de Will y lo recuesta en el escritorio.

Comienza un vaivén erótico con sus manos en el desatendido pene de Will. Arriba, abajo, acariciando el glande, la base, sus testículos… Will tiembla y Hannibal se regocija. Quiere que le pida más, que le implore, que gima su nombre, que sea lo único que tenga en su mente, sólo él. Sólo Hannibal.

Aprovecha el placer de Will para comenzar a prepararlo, porque sí, puede ser un monstruo, pero Will es… _único_. No quiere usar la palabra _especial_, porque no lo es. Porque eso es para los débiles, porque aquello que le está a punto de hacer sólo es para saciar su curiosidad, llenarse de la sensación de poder que ejerce sobre otra persona y, en definitiva, no es nada parecido al _amor_. El amor es ridículo. Una debilidad. Una ilusión que la raza humana se empeña en seguir ciegamente, permitiéndole a los demás doblegarte, jugar contigo y aún así, sigues buscándolo. Hannibal no cree en eso. Él cree en el poder, en la manipulación, en la grandeza… nada más.

Y saber que Will está entregándose a él, sin reservas, con toda la confianza del mundo, le hace sentir… _superior_.

Will comienza a gemir, a pedir por más y Hannibal considera que ya está suficientemente preparado. Se acomoda y entra en Will.

_Ah. El poder se intensifica en el interior de Will,_ piensa.

Will le llama y él atiende. Le besa, le muerde y comienza a moverse. Hannibal está seguro que no ha escuchado mejor sinfonía que la que sale de la boca de Will. Escucharle decir su nombre tan eróticamente es uno de los mejores sonidos que jamás ha escuchado –sin contar el grito de sus víctimas. La sinfonía sigue su curso y siente como si fuese el maestro de esa orquesta.

Cada movimiento que imprime en el cuerpo de Will, cada embestida, cada beso, cada espasmo es un instrumento que, por sí solo no tendría el mayor impacto para él, pero juntos como están ahora, es la más suculenta obra maestra de la que haya sido partícipe.

Los espasmos crecen. Las manos de Will toman la de Hannibal y la llevan a su miembro, pidiendo en un gesto mudo que haga algo.

—Por favor…— escucha que susurra. Sus ojos totalmente desenfocados, semi abiertos, acuosos. Su boca roja, hinchada, suculenta. Su cuello lleno de marcas, moretones, mordidas. Su pecho marcado igualmente, sus muslos, sus brazos, todo atisbo de piel virgen ahora es propiedad de él, de Hannibal Lecter.

A Hannibal se le antoja poder dibujarlo, admirarlo, tenerlo en su cama y observarle diariamente. Incluso se le antoja una copa de vino tinto con semejante platillo.

Hannibal intensifica sus embestidas, haciendo que Will grite su nombre, arquee la espalda, se agarre de sus brazos, de la orilla del escritorio, de lo que puede o tiene cerca. Acelera también el movimiento de su mano en el miembro de Will. Enloquece, vibra, tiembla, gime y ronronea al mismo tiempo. Gruñe y siente que puede rugir en cualquier momento. Lo siente. Siente que algo se acumula en su bajo vientre y clama salir, siente a Will tensarse.

—¡Hannibal!— grita y él mismo se impulsa para sentir más del doctor, más fuerte, más profundo.

Hannibal no se da cuenta del instante en el que comienza a decir el nombre de Will, no se da cuenta de que sus dedos están dejando marca en las caderas del otro y que ha dejado de masturbarlo. Will se atiende él mismo, mirando fijamente a Hannibal. Lecter siente que esa mirada puede verle. Siente que le atraviesa, que penetra su inexistente alma. Siente que Will puede _verlo_. Y una euforia lo invade y los espasmos del orgasmo vienen y van, cierra los ojos, se muerde el labio, besa a Will, muerde su oreja, gime su nombre y hace que Will termine primero.

El agente se corre entre ambos y sigue jadeando. Hannibal se excita aún más al ver a Will lleno de su propio semen. Comienzan los movimientos erráticos, siente el interior de Will cerrarse más alrededor de él, le oprime, le vuelve loco.

Hannibal eyacula dentro de Will con movimientos fuertes, profundos, en un vaivén sin precedente. Quiere llenarlo, quiere que todo el interior de Will sea suyo, quiere estar en el interior de él. Y lo hace. Dos, tres, cuatro sacudidas más y se siente vacío. Se queda un poco más donde está, sin querer moverse, sin querer alejarse de la sensación de poder que tiene sobre el otro.

Will sonríe, cansado. Sus ojos danzan. Su mirada es tan clara que Hannibal se siente cegado.

Unos segundos después, Hannibal sale de su interior. Toma unos pañuelos desechables y comienza a limpiar a Will, con vehemencia, con cuidado. Luego sigue con él mismo.

La sensación de euforia aún recorre su sistema. Es como ir a _cazar_, pero sin tener que ensuciarse las manos con ese delicioso líquido rojo. Pero siente curiosidad y localiza una zona de Will que no ha limpiado aún y se acerca. Cerca de su ombligo, tan brillante como la sangre, pero tan diferente… se acerca un poco más, aspira su aroma y besa alrededor del estómago del agente. Will se estremece y gime de nuevo. _Zona sensible_, supone Lecter. Al final, pasea la lengua por el poco semen que queda en esa piel –ahora suya– y prueba.

No es una sorpresa para él que Will _sepa_ igual a como _huele_. Hannibal se relame los labios al imaginarse mil y un cosas que podría hacerle a su _nueva posesión_. Entonces, escucha un bostezo. Will comienza a quedarse dormido, semi desnudo, encima de su escritorio y Hannibal decide que la noche es joven y puede aprender los demás sabores de Will en la comodidad de su casa, específicamente, en su cama.

Podría incluso no dejarle salir nunca más. Atarlo a su cama y poseerlo cuanto quisiera. _Amarle_ _como_… _¡NO!_ se grita mentalmente. Todo esto es por el poder. Porque él es más grande que ellos. Porque puede jactarse de haber corrompido al buen agente. Porque… porque...

Pero las excusas comienzan a flaquear poco a poco y Hannibal se da cuenta que no solo Will ha firmado su sentencia –vendiéndole su alma. Él también lo había hecho. Y ya es muy tarde para revocar el contrato.

Para Hannibal, aquello ha sido su perdición, su derrota. Pero no se dejará vencer por algo así. Porque si tiene que sacrificar _cualquier cosa_ para salvarse, lo hará. Aún si fuese su _nueva familia_.


End file.
